Ripples
by Reveur de l'amour
Summary: Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you, but sometimes your past has never left you. For Alexandria this truth holds deadly consequences. That is, until she meets the only person strong enough to save her. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on FanFiction to constructive criticism is welcome. I will try to mold this into a Godric/OC story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "True Blood" if I did I Godric would not have died, But I do own my OC.**

_**Ripples**_

_Prologue_

_I watch helpless as the glassy water is penetrated by a silvery liquid known to most as a tear. As the tear hits, ignoring my screaming pleas for it to stop, the water explodes into tidal waves going in any direction they wish. Uncontrollable. _

_I came up with this stupid analogy when I was little. When I was in need of comforting or calming myself down I would image an endless plain of perfectly undisturbed smooth water. And when I was upset, a storm would erupt inside me, fueling my anger, my strength, whatever I needed it to do. It's a scary feeling but also a powerful one. I'm terrified and exhilarated at the same time. _

_My heightened senses calculate all of the options I have and my muscles prepare to follow one of my most basic instincts: fleeing. I have to get away. I don't wish to be here anymore. I don't know where I'll go, but any place is better than here._

**Please Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. After I wrote the first chapter I couldn't decide which way I wanted the story to go. But I have decided now and I will try to update the story a chapter at least once a week, maybe once every two weeks depending on reviews and time. Well on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood I own my OC, Alex**

'_This means the character is talking in their head'_

"This means the character is talking out loud"

* * *

**Two weeks earlier: The Fellowship of the Sun Church**

**Alex POV**

"Uggghhh..." I groan randomly smacking my hand down trying to get the persistent ringing to stop. As silence once again takes up space in the room I sigh in victory and turn over only to discover that I wasn't the one to turn it off. Cautiously turning back over I'm greeted by a pair of green beady eyes. "What do you want now?" my voice laced with annoyance.

"It's time for you to get up and make me breakfast" the whinny voice replied. "Ok fine, just hold on a sec." _'Oh joy another day in hell'_

The day started out just like every other. I woke up, made my cousins breakfast, cleaned, went shopping, cooked, and cleaned again. All while watching two kids who I swear are the spawns of Satan himself.

"Alex, I want my ball!" Michael whined.

"Well, where is it?"

"In the basement."

"...." turning back to the dishes I reply "No"

"What?"

"I said, no"

"But I want it!"

"You know the basement is off limits."

"Fine but I'm gonna tell about how you walk around at night, _without_ permission if you don't get me my ball right now!!!" he screeches.

_'If I kill him they won't find a body; wait, stay calm, breathe, in, out, in , out' _The only reason I have to put up with this shit is because their uncle is my current guardian, after my "parents" were killed in a car crash a couple of months ago. I wasn't too upset, in fact I didn't even cry. You see, they were only my parents by blood. I was raised by vampires after I was abandoned in a dumpster because I was the product of an 'unmarried consummation'. A vampire named Lily and her mate John found me and raised me as their own. But, by some unconceivable twist of fate, my blood parents found me and wanted me back, so they joined the fellowship of the Sun and killed my mother and father. That was six years ago.

Now my new 'parents' are Steve and Sarah Newlin. _'Yay me'_

"Fine I will get your stupid ball" I grabbed the key from the top of the door, _'really Steve is that dense' _and unlocked the door, stepped inside and then relocked the door. Of course it has to be pitch black and I didn't have the common sense to bring a flashlight, so I trailed my hand over the wall as I carefully descended the stairs. I started searching the wall for the light switch once I made it to the bottom of the stairs. Not finding one I slowly made my way around the room. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end that could only mean one thing. I wasn't alone. I controlled my breathing and finally found the light switch.

**Godric POV**

I slowly regained consciousness as I heard the stairs creak as someone descended. _'Ah, they have come back to torture me some more. Good, a monster like me deserves to suffer.'_ I slowly brought my head up to see who it was, no not "it", "her". She has never been down here before, so she can't find the lights, which is good, I would scare her if she saw me. This child should not be down here.

As I was trying to figure out why she was down here, she found the light switch. Suddenly my eyes were pierced by tiny flames of light and I heard a sharp intake of breath. Then the room was once again flooded with darkness. _'Wait did she just turn off the lights? Why?'_

"Oh my God! I didn't know anyone was down here or I wouldn't have turned on the lights. I'm sorry are your eyes okay?" Her voice sounded sincere and concerned.

'_Well that was unexpected.' _

"What have they done to you?" she asked in a pained voice, which didn't really surprise me. The FOTS had painted a cross on the wall and then nailed my palms to it with sliver stakes. Then, I fear that I would escape. They nailed silver cuffs to the wall and chained them to my ankles and neck. But of course at my age it was more of an annoyance than any really serious pain. But they partially succeeded in that I cannot move without causing some serious pain or damage. Then she really surprised me by walking away from the wall and towards me.

"I deserve far worse than this punishment. Little one, why are you still here?" She was now standing barely a foot in front of me. She was a couple inches shorter than me, with dark black hair cropped short to about the bottom of her ears and lightly spiked in the back, she had piercing green eyes flecked with silver and gold, lightly tanned skin covered a well toned athletes body.

"Why would I leave?"

"You should be running from a monster like me. I deserve death and death is what I will get for…" Her hand started reaching for me and met my chest; she trailed her hand up my neck to rest on my cheek. _'What is she...'_ My head was viciously thrown to the side as a stinging pain spread across my cheek. _'Did she just slap me?! Wait, how is that even possible? She shouldn't have even been able to move my head not to mention that she also should have broken her hand in attempting to do so.'_

I slowly bring my head back around to face her again only to see her eyes glaring at me blindly because the lights were still off.

"Never say anything or anyone, including yourself, deserves death," her voice filled with venom, "Whatever you did in the past cannot be atoned for by your death, you can always find another way to make up for them."

Silence crept into the room and stayed for a couple of minutes as I thought on the wisdom this child's words held.

"You have no idea what I have done, how could you know. I'm the devil and you're an angel." I replied sadly. How could she know? The worst thing she has ever done was probably cheat on a test or something to that degree.

"Now look at who doesn't know. _You_ have no idea what_ I_ have done." She said dryly.

**Alex POV**

'_How can he say that he knows me? He has no idea about the sins that I have committed. I have blood on my hands. I have taken life too. I know that murder is one of the reasons he feels so guilty.'_ But life is precious, although I have made some exceptions to this rule. Lily and John taught me that all life is precious but when I did take life for the first time, they taught me to always try and make up for my sins and try to prevent them from happening in the future.

In all honesty, almost all of the life that I have taken, human and vampire were not entirely my fault. Lily and John suspected that drinking the vampire blood when they found me in order to keep me alive might have changed me somehow because I was so young. When I would get mad my room would start to shake. As I got older I realized that I could move things with my mind, small things at first until I gradually started moving bigger things, like when I picked up John for the first time, the look on his face was priceless. But my gifts are not always good.

The first death was a vampire named Cole. He was arguing with John and threw him into a wall across the room. I screamed and, on instinct, threw my arms into the air, yelling at him to leave us alone and to go away. Well I got my wish, his body flew through our front door and he was impaled on a chunk of wood. He sat there staring at me, I'll never forget his eyes, they were wide open in shock, confusion, and pain, before his body exploded into a gooey mess. Lily and John cleaned up the mess and hid what happened from everyone else, they especially hid the fact that I have gifts and told me to do the same.

I was suddenly thrown out of my daydream by footsteps coming down the stairs. I worriedly glance back up to Godric. Now that my eyes had adjusted I could clearly see his face. He must have been turned when he was between the ages of seventeen and nineteen for he still had a boyish quality to him. He was a couple of inches taller than me so I had to look up in order to look him in the eye, he had short boy hair, a strong square jaw, kissable lips, and very pale skin over a rock hard body.

"I will come back for you…?" I cut off, just realizing that I didn't know his name.

"Godric," he replied with a smile I couldn't help but return.

"Ok, Godric," I said slowly trying out his name for the first time, "my name is Alexandria but you can call me Alex. I will come back and get you out of here and bring you some true blood. I hope B negative will suffice?" I asked timidly, hoping that he didn't think I was crazy or anything like that.

"Thank you Alexandria"

"Alex," I corrected on impulse making me blush which in turn made him smile.

"Yes, sorry, Alex thank you I would like to enjoy your company again but the blood is not necessary." He whispered softly.

"Liar," I told him then turned around and ran under the stairs and waited for whoever was coming down. _'Steve!?! Oh God what is he going to do to Godric?'_

Godric must have noticed the horrified look on my face so he gave me a reassuring smile and mouthed "go". So as quietly as I could I snuck back upstairs and carefully shut the door. My mind was still reeling with what just happened when Michael walks in and demands for his ball back.

"Sorry Mitch I don't have it. I didn't find it down there." I confessed half heartedly trying to look innocent.

I didn't go for my normal nightly walk that night. Instead I went right to bed, my mind consumed with thoughts of Godric. '_When I go shopping tomorrow I will pick up some true blood. He may have said that he didn't need it but judging by the amount of blood pooled on the floor, I pretty sure he does._

**So this is the second chapter. Please REVIEW so I know if it is liked or not :) **


End file.
